Never Give Up
by Capt'n Lizzle
Summary: I hope you like my story. Probably there will be some mistakes in grammaire, cause I dont speak English. The story starts with a couple of flashbacks, they will be Italic. the beginning is not in italic, but its supposed to be. please leave comments
1. Chapter 1

'"Be good!" their mum shouted, while the train rushed over the rails on his way to Hogwarts. Saphire and her twin sister, Saphira were in a coupe on the train. Their first year at Hogwarts was about to begin. The door that closed the coupe was opened by a tall girl with long blonde hair, blue eyes and a big smile. "Can I sit with you?" Saphire nodded and the girls came in. "I'm Loise Greengrass and you?" she asked. "I'm Saphira Black and this is Saphire Black, my twin sister," Saphira told her. "I'm so glad I can finally go to Hogwarts, you know. I have a sister on Hogwarts an I've heard aloth about it! I heard Dumbledore is mad, but I don't believe that," the girl just went on and on, talking. Saphira seemed to be following, but she had lost Saphira already. "I'm gonna go find the lunch car," Saphire said. She couldn't last any longer in the presence of this girl, she was just too active. Saphira looked up, but Saphire was already outside of the coupe. She walked through the aisle, searching for a coupe. She found one, with three guys and a girl. She opened the door and asked if she could come sit with them. "Sure," the girl answered and Saphire came in. The girl had red hair en pure green eyes, she looked friendly and sweet. The boys all had black hair, one had disheveled hair, brown eyes and glasses. He sat next to a boy with also black hair, that was not disheveled but longer than the first boy's hair, he had blue eyes. The other boy had greasy black hair, a hooked nose and black eyes. "I'm Lily," the girl said, she pointed at the boy with the hooked nose, "and this is Severus." She ignored the other boys. "I'm James," the first boy said. "I'm Sirius," said the second boy, " and you?" "I'm Saphire," she answered. "Don't I know you from somewhere?" she asked Sirius. "Maybe, what is your last name?" he asked her. "Black, Saphire Black." She told him. "Then you're family, I'm Sirius Black!" he said with a smile. "Who are your parents?" "Cygnus and Druella," she answered. He frowned while he tried to remember these people. "I don't know them, you'll probably be a distant relative." He said, his shoulders marching. "In which house do you think you will be?" James asked. "I guess I'll be in Slytherin, my parents would be really disappointed if I wouldn't..." Saphire answered. "I'm gonna be in Gryffindor!" James said proudly. "Me too," Sirius laughed. "Really? Aren't your parents gonna be mad about it?" Saphire asked. "Yeah, they would be really pissed off. But I don't care." He said reckless. "And you guys?" Saphire asked Lily and Severus. "Slytherin, of course," Severus answered, "And I hope Lily will be too." "I don't know in which house I will be, I come from a muggle family." Lily said quietly. "Why would she want to go to Slytherin, Secretus?" James sneered. Severus stood up and pulled his wand. "No, Sev! He's not worth it!" Lily screamed and she pulled at his arm. "Let's go, Sev!" Lily said and she pulled him through the door of the coupe. "What's her problem?" James asked. "You where kind of mean, you know." Saphire answered. He didn't seem to understand it. Someone opened the door of the coupe and they saw it was the lunch lady. James bought some stuff and shared it with Saphire and Sirius. Saphire took a box of _Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans. Some where good, some tasted bad. "We should get dressed, we're pretty close to hogwarts now," Sirius said. "You guys go first, I'll wait outside. But then you let me dress and you wait outside." Saphire said and the guys agreed. Saphire opened the door and leaned against the wall. Some people came by and looked at her like she was doing something weird. After a couple of minutes James opened the door and said she could change clothes. Both boys came out of the coupe and let Saphire in. When she was ready, she opened the door. Sirius and James where gone, they weren't in the aisle.'  
'McGonagall opened the door to the Great Hall and they walked through the aisle. McGonagall held a stool and an old hat. One by one, they had to go sit on the stool and put the hat on. The hat would tell them in witch house they would be. "Black, Saphira." McGonagall said. Saphire's sister stepped up and sat on the stool. She put the hat on her head and not even a second later the hat screamed: "Slytherin!" she put the hat on the stool and ran to the table of Slytherin. "Black, Saphire." McGonagall sad. Saphire went to sit on the stool and put the hat on her head. The hat was too big, so the only thing she saw was __the inside of the hat__. She heard a little voice: "You would do well in Ravenclaw, you're very smart. But also aloth of courage, so Gryffindor is a choice too. You like to prove yourself, so you could go to Slytherin. Very hard choice." After a minute or two, the sorting hat yelled: "Gryffindor!" Saphira took the hat off, surprised and put the hat on the stool. Then she went to the table of Gryffindor. Sirius followed her to the table of Gryffindor, so as James and many others.'  
'__'Saphire and Lily where outside of the castle, at the lake. "Fire, do you hear that?" Lily said, suddenly. "Yes," Saphire said and both girls searched the reason of the noise. Saphire saw the crowd at the same time Lily did. They stood up and went to the crowd. "Fire," Lily said, "the marauders have levitated Severus again!" she said and stormed to the crowd. Saphire followed her. "Put him down! Now!" Lily screamed to James. "Why? Do you want your boyfriend back, Evans?" James sneered. "Put him down, Potter!" Saphire yelled. "You like this guy?" James asked. "Well, he can't be worse then you!" Saphire said. "Ouwtch," Sirius laughed, "I thought you liked us." "Put him down, now." Saphire said, stressing each word. James made a motion with his wand an Severus fall to the ground. "I don't need help from a Mudblood!" Severus yelled at Lily. "Well, then, take care of yourself!" she said and walked away. "How do you dare to call her that!" Saphire screamed, "She wanted to help you!" A second later, Severus hung in the air, only to dangle. "Apologize! Apologize to her! Now!" James yelled at him. "I don't need his apologies,_especially_not if you force him!" Saphire screamed and she followed Lily.'  
_


	2. Chapter 2

Saphire was lying on her bed, waiting on her mother to scream that they had to leave to Hogwarts. It had been two months since she had seen her best friend, Lily Evans. Two months she had to miss that sweet girl everybody loved. Lily always knew what to say in which situation. She always made everyone else happy, without making herself miserable. She was a walking miracle. She had missed her all summer. "Saphire! When are you coming? Everybody's ready to leave!" Saphire's mom yelled. Saphire jumped off her bed and ran of the stairs. She put her shoes on, quickly and ran through the door. She jumped in the car and they left, on their way to the train. Saphire sat next to her twin sister Saphira and her little brother, Joey. "Saphira, are you getting your N.E.W.T.s this year?" Druella asked. "No, mother," Saphira answered, "next year." Saphire coughed and her mother looked at her annoyed. "Kevin, you can skip Divination. You won't need it," their mother said. Joey was in Slytherin too, so she didn't ignore him either. The car stopped and they got out. They walked through the barrier to platform nine and three-quarters. Saphire knew that her mother wasn't going to say goodbye and kissed her father's cheek. She walked toward the train and saw Lily. She ran to her best friend and hugged her. "It's been long," she explained to Lily. "I know, but let's get on the train. We'll have plenty of time to talk," Lily said. "Go, I'll be right there," she said when she saw Saphire hesitate. Saphire climbed into the train and searched a coupe. "Fire, searching a coup? Why won't you join us?" she recognized that voice before she turned around. Saphire looked into two brown eyes. James. After him stood Sirius, Remus and Peter. "Why would I even want to?" she sneered at James. His grin disappeared. "Come on, Fire, won't you join us?" Sirius begged. "No, I hate bully's!" she yelled at them and walked away. She opened a coup and saw it was empty. "Dite!" Saphire turned around when she heard Lily shout her nickname. Aphrodite was her second name. "Here's a coupe," she said. They changed clothes. "So, what are we going to do now?" Saphire asked. "I want to tell you some things about my vacation," Lily answered, "I met this guy and we're a couple now. But he doesn't know I'm a witch, of course. Don't you have someone special?" Yes, she had, but she wasn't going to tell Lily. If Lily knew, she would never talk to her again. "No," she answered. "You'll find someone," Lily answered simply.

The train stopped and everyone got out. Lily and Saphire went to the carriages with the others students. The freshmen went to the lake. Saphire and Lily were in a carriage with Saphira, Loise and Nora. As usual, Loise kept talking about whatever she thought. Nora was reading, Saphira was listening to Loise, Lily was looking at the Forbidden Forest and Saphire was thinking. The carriage stopped and they entered the castle. Saphire felt home. People where pushing to get inside, to sit at the tables and wait. When everyone had a place, McGonagall entered with the stool and the sorters hat. The freshmen followed her in al long row. The Sorting took a long time. Aloth of students were staring at something no one else saw. The last freshmen were sorted and Dumbledore started his speech. "Welcome to the freshmen and welcome back to the others. Mr. Filch has put his list on his door, for the ones who want to check it. The Forbidden Forest is still forbidden, some off you still don't know. But let's eat now," he said and suddenly the tables were full with all the food you can imagine. "Evans," someone shouted, "why does your friend ignores us?" Saphire looked and saw Sirius Black, her cousin. Lily ignored him. "You're not gonna start too, Evans?" James said. "Do you hear something?" Saphire asked Lily. "No," Lily answered. James rolled his eyes. The food disappeared and Dumbledore said it was time to go to bed. Lily and Remus helped the freshmen to the Gryffindor room. Saphire and Nora followed them. They went straight to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Srry people but I'm gonna end this story….

I'm going to start a new one with the same ideas but a little different;)

xx


End file.
